Jedipedia:Kandidaten für handwerklich gute Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel en:Wookieepedia:Comprehensive article nominations Aktuelle Kandidaten Schlacht von Jakku Kommentar: Nachdem ich den Artikel im Wiki wiederentdeckt habe und sah, das er noch nicht von mir zur Wahl aufgestellt wurde, möchte ich dies nun nachholen. Meiner Meinung nach hat er das Prädikat HGA verdient, da alle nötigen Abschnitte, Bilder und Zitate enthalten sind. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:48, 3. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit ist die Begutachtungsphase eröffnet! *Kritik von Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:02, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) *Kommentar: Alles in Allem ein toller Artikel. Er hat aber an der einen oder andern Stelle einige technische Schwachstellen: **Problem: Deine Einzelnachweise haben (fast) immer ein Leerzeichen zwischen letztem Wort und der der Zahl. Ich Quelltext also: Luftkampf Dasist nicht korrekt. Das Leerzeichen ist falsch. Es muss heissen: Luftkampf. Dadurch wird die Zahl des Refs direkt ans Wort gerückt. Wenn du ein Ref nach einem Satzzeichen setzt gilt hier das gleiche: Direkt nach dem Satzzeichen kommmt das Ref, nicht erst mit Leerzeichen dazwischen. ***Antwort: Erledigt Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:31, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: Deine Bilder haben nicht die gleiche Größe. Da bitte immer drauf achten. Macht die Bilder so breit, wie die Infobox (im Normalfall 250px) ***Antwort: Habs einheitlich gemacht. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:31, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: Vielleicht gelingt es dir auch den Verlaufsabschnitt noch mit ein bis zwei Absätzen zu versehen, so dass er ein bisschen freundlicher zu lesen ist. ***Antwort: Abschnitte sind jetzt im Verlaufs-Teil eingefügt. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 17:31, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 18:48, 19. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 18:48, 19. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Statura Kommentar: Ich möchte diesen Artikel ebenfalls nun zum HGA aufstellen, da ich auch dessen Aufstellung verschlafen habe. Alle nötigen Abschnitte sind nach dem bisherigen Quellengut ausgebaut und Bilder sowie Zitate sind auch enthalten. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:48, 3. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit ist die Begutachtungsphase eröffnet! *Kritik von Hjhunter (Diskussion) 11:04, 4. Jan. 2017 (UTC) **Problem: Bildgrößen, Absätze, Refs. s.o. ***Antwort: Habe mich nun auch um diese Probleme gekümmert. Timms-Republik (Diskussion) 19:21, 14. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 18:48, 19. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * TobiThrawn (Diskussion) 18:48, 19. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Warteschleife Wird ein Artikel aus der Warteschleife als Kandidat aufgestellt, ist eine erneute Signatur zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwingend erforderlich, um die zeitlichen Vorgaben abschätzen zu können. Ab- und Wiederwahlen Revanchisten Kommentar: Ich stelle en Artikel zur Abwahl auf. Der Artikel enthält Falschinformationen, ist unvollständig (was allerdings kein Kriterium bei HGA ist, aber trotzdem unschön), die Quelle ist nicht präzise genug für einen Artikel, zudem fehlen einige Quellen und außerdem gibt es einige Stellen, die mehr objektiv verfasst werden sollten. Höchstens ein mittelmäßiger Artikel, kein handwerklich guter. Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 12:01, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Kommentar: Hallo, ihr Lieben! Da Solorion mit „Falschinformationen“ wahrscheinlich den Unterschied zwischen Revanchisten, dem Revan-Orden und Revanitern gemeint hat, habe ich mal Charles Boyd angeschrieben und folgende Antwort bekommen: :Revanchists, as I understand it, are those who chose to follow Revan to war against the Mandalorians in the events leading up to Knights of the Old Republic. The Order of Revan is the secret society founded within the Sith Empire on Dromund Kaas who believed Revan was a better model to follow than their traditional Sith teachings; they became more militant and began recruiting from the Republic and other factions under the “returned” Revan’s leadership, leading to the events of Forged Alliances and Shadow of Revan. “Revanite” is just the term used for members of the Order of Revan. :Von dem her müssten wir den Artikel diesbezüglich wirklich aufteilen. Liebe Grüße, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 16:47, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC)